This invention relates to ambulance cots and more particularly with improvements to multi-level roll-in cots such as multi-positional sidearm supports and telescoping loading wheels.
Ambulance cots typically comprise an essentially rectangular patient support frame with wheeled collapsible-leg assemblies enabling the stretcher to be stowed or loaded into the back of an ambulance. Examples of such prior art cots are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,941, 4,192,541, 4,767,148, 5,537,700, and 5,575,026. Although the prior art cots have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all aspects, such as a limited number of positions that that a sidearm support can be located, and the in ability of prior art cot to be loading without lift into an ambulance with an extended bumper.